Fashion Troubles
by New World Leader Izzeh
Summary: Break/Oz Break is just trying to help Oz become more... fashionable... REALLY. Lemon
1. Chapter 1

_**This fic was actually inspired by two things, the song "Fashion" by Lady Gaga and a Pandora Hearts AMV I saw on YouTube to that song with Break. (www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=yPy7yCPfyiw) Of course, I was thinking, "Actually, I'd really like to see the clothes**__**off**__**, not**__**on**__**."**_

_**Hope all you fans enjoy well, hope all you writers **__**write some of this couple for ME to read! **__**And read on...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Fashion Trouble**_

"Oz-kun?"

Said boy looked up at his name, ripped and dirty shirt sliding off his shoulders in preparation to change, seeing the silver-haired clown they fondly refer to as "Break."

Oh, wait, that was supposed to be "the silver-haired Break they fondly refer to as 'Clown.'" Uh… Works either way.

Hey… Why was Break here? Whatever, the man had the strange tendency to appear in strange places.

Anyways, despite Oz's thoughts on the other names that he could use as "endearments" for the man, Break suddenly appeared in front of him with a piece of clothing that Oz, in his personal interest, is never interested in seeing ever again. For, in the Clown's hands, he held the single most horrible invention on Earth.

A corset.

Why would Oz know why the corset was the single most horrible invention on Earth? From personal experience, of course. Uncle Oscar was a strange man with strange ways and strange plans, one of which involved him sneaking into what was supposed to be an all girl's party held by one of the daughters of the Duke's. Why he had to sneak in he does not remember now, for all he can seem to remember now is dressing as a girl, corset included, and sneaking in to find that it was not an all girl's party, but an men only drinking club meeting.

Oz will never again forget the affects of a single woman (or a single boy dressed as a single woman) on a herd of old, wasted, men.

And the corset. The corset had been, by far, the worst. Running away from the men in a corset, which was nearly impossible.

So, with the sight of Break standing in front of him with the contraption known as a corset, this was sure to be another horrifying situation at the least. More so since it involved Break.

"No." Break just grinned, something Oz would always question as to whether it was permanently frozen there or if Break was always seemed to be on a little too much Prozac, and then he just held it up to Oz's chest, as if to compare the size.

"Ah, but Oz-kun would look quite cute in it, ne, Emily?" Break chuckled silently, the blue doll cackling out her agreement on his shoulder.

"I'm never wearing that thing again!" Oz scowled, turning away from the sight of it as he went back to riffling through his clothes once again, in a giant walk in closet that only a young man of the Bezarius family would possess.

Break blinked, surprise actually managing to appear on his face for a moment before it was quickly replaced by a mischievous grin once more, turning to give Emily a brief nod before reaching up and placing her on a shelf higher up. Then he pushed her farther away from the edge to keep her from Oz's sight and them from her sight. Turning back to the teen, his grin turned into a much more scary smirk as he reached forward and wrapped his arms around the young Bezarius's shoulders, dangling the corset right in front of the blonde, "What would you mean by 'again?'"

Oz suddenly turned a bit red at that, resisting the urge to shutter from how close the man was to his half naked body, then grinned up at the silver-haired man, shrugging his arms off, "Ah, nothing much, just one of Uncle Oscar's crazy plans."

Break scowled at him, not happy about merely being shrugged off by the young Bezarius. He wouldn't settle for this, however, he did have a goal in pulling the corset out in the first place. His grin soon returned, deciding someone like Oz, a boy who accepted situations perhaps a bit too easily and didn't really become embarrassed by anything much, would call for a more… **direct** approach.

Break's hand roughly gripped the blonde's shoulder, causing the teen to flinch slightly in surprise, and then threw his back against the wall next to the rack he was standing next to. Oz had a brief, momentary thought of something along the lines of Break finally snapping and becoming even more insane than he presently was, but it was quickly erased.

In fact, all thought was pretty much erased, being replaced by some more questionable… _things._ One of which being a mouth, against his to be specific, and a tongue, in his mouth and it was moving (_oh, man_ was it _moving_), and a leg nudging up in a direction Oz would probably regret not stopping later (if he still had this little bit of thought left by that point) and—

"Ah!" Oz gasped as Break's hand slid down, along his belly to just dip the tip of his finger into his belly button, causing the blonde's hips to suddenly buck against…

Oz's face turned bright red, his hands flying up to cover his mouth in shock for the horribly pathetic noise he had just made, staring up at the silver-haired clown with the exact expression you would use to describe a deer in headlights… only with a redder face.

Maybe the deer is Rudolph?

Now Break's thoughts were wandering just a bit too much, he still had a goal he was aiming for. He held the corset by it's strings in front of the teen once again, watching as Oz's eyes drifted to watch it hang there with something akin to confusion. The confusion was traded for an almost horror-stricken look before Break even got the chance to speak, "Oz-kun, the corset is in the highest of fashions, and with your clothes just being so outdated and all, I'm sure it would look just lovely on you. Are you sure you don't want to just try it on once more to show Miss Sharon, and Miss Alice, and maybe… young Gilbert?"

Oz's face seemed to turn even more red at the mention of his friends, all of which were waiting for him to finish changing into cleaner clothing, his being dirtied from the last chain they had destroyed in search of Alice's memories. He quickly shook his head a negative, not trusting his voice while the clown was so close and, apparently, prepared to do quite a bit to make the younger teen wear the damned corset.

"Really?" Break leaned down and slammed Oz's hands against the wall behind him, to catch the teen's lips once more, kissing him with a gentleness that seemed to genuinely surprise the blonde. Before lightly nipping his lip and all but forcing his tongue into the other's mouth once again, making the blonde shutter as he felt the tip of Break's tongue run across the roof of his mouth. Oz felt his head press against the wall behind him, reassuring him off the headache he would surely have, but the overall effect was making him more light-headed than anything.

Or maybe that was the kiss…

Either way, Oz nearly screamed (in what he would later rationalize to himself as surprise) when Break's knee moved **up.** As in **up there.** Slowly rubbing and making the teen's legs start to feel slightly weak, Oz felt the light headedness triple, Break finally pulling away for a moment just to smirk at the younger boy. He held the corset up again, knee still _moving_ and making Oz bite his lip and shudder occasionally, "Do you really not want to wear the corset, Oz-kun? I really do think it'd look good on you, don't you agree?"

The blonde shook his head negative again, gasping as the knee suddenly became more rough, he hadn't realized when he had started to move against it either, but stopping now was a bit too much to ask of him at this point. Break leaned down with yet another grin, this one seeming more evil than the last, almost reminding Oz of his own evil look that he used to throw at Gil, but he wouldn't do this to Gil.

Oh, no, definitely not this.

Break lightly kissed the side of his neck, making Oz flinch in slight surprise, then continued to kiss up, moving down seeming to be too difficult with his knees and hands in the position they were. Oz's teeth dug into his lip painfully, squeezing his eyes shut in an effort to resist the urges as Break's mouth gently sucked on his earlobe, then licked up the side slowly. He moved down along his neck once again, dropping his knee and making Oz release a pitiful whimper that he would most definitely deny for the rest of his life, and the silver-haired man moved along to the collarbone, his playfulness increasing as he caught sight of the teen's chest rising and falling rapidly.

Smirking, he continued moving down, dragging the tip of his tongue down the other's sternum until he reached one perk nipple (which Oz would later explain was only that way from it being too cold in the… closet) and swirled his tongue around it. Oz made a throaty sound before quickly snapping his mouth shut again, making Break frown slightly.

The man leaned up towards the blonde's face once again, putting his leg in the same spot as it was earlier, making the teen squeeze his eyes shut yet again. He grinned impishly as he allowed his breath caress the teen's face, "Why won't you wear the corset, _Oz-kun?_ We should get you out of these disgusting clothes and into something much more lovely. You would look simply _delicious_in such high fashion, won't you just wear it for **me?**" In all reality, no, Break really didn't think that last one would work alone, so he was sure to add the last part in quickly, "If you don't want to wear it, I could just stop trying to **convince you.**" This was emphasized with a rather rougher rub with his leg, drawing yet another throaty groan from the young Bezarius.

"_No…"_ Oz finally panted out, immediately biting his lip once again afterwards to suppress anymore unwanted noise. Break's grin spread across his face, making him seem ten times more evil than he humanly should, he gripped the teen's wrists tighter and threw him on his stomach to the floor. Oz grunted and moved to jump up and away from the older man, but Break quickly decided to take a seat…

On Oz's butt. Which was incredibly uncomfortable to the younger, but the clown seemed to be quite content with the seat. Then he picked up the contraption, which he had never seen dropped, with an expression that would surely haunt Oz's nightmares for years.

"I'm glad you've agreed, _Oz-kun_…"

* * *

Gil scowled in annoyance as he stomped his way towards where he remembered Oz's room to be, the stupid rabbit and Sharon following quickly after him. Granted, this situation wouldn't be as annoying if it was just Sharon he had been abandoned with, but the stupid rabbit was always grating on his last nerve, always calling him "Seaweed-Head."

His head did not look like seaweed!

Either way, all three had been waiting more than long enough for Oz's return from simply changing his clothes. Sharon had oh, so helpfully supplied a teasing remark that Break would say in the situation, one about Oz being short enough to be buried underneath an avalanche of clothing in the closet and left there to suffocate to his death, which lead to Gil eventually believing may have actually happened…

Mostly because his master HAS BEEN GONE FOR HALF AN HOUR.

If, maybe, his master had been a woman, than maybe he wouldn't be so concerned. But not only was Oz neither concerned with high fashion very much, nor the idea of his clothes looking anything but really cool and sometimes heroic, but Oz was known to get into trouble when left alone.

That, and Sharon had just told them two minutes ago that she had no idea where Break was, which lead to Gil and Alice thinking the worst.

Finally reaching the room, Gil burst through the door and immediately started heading for the closet, a room in and of itself, when he stopped. Alice stopped. Sharon smiled… a little creepily, too.

"_Break! Stop! It's too much!"_ The whine came from the closet (an ironic joking going through Gil's mind about how his master and Break were doing some unmentionable things in a closet of all places), making the three just continue to stare at it.

"_Just a little more, Oz-kun, it'll get better."_

…

"Oh my…" Sharon giggled, a delighted smile popping onto her face, "Perhaps we shouldn't disturb—"

"CLOWN! YOU'RE DEFILLING MY MANSERVANT!" Alice kicked down the door, stomping in with a still slightly shell-shocked Gil behind her.

"OZ!" They stopped when they saw the scene, all of them even more surprised than they had been previously thinking.

Break sat on Oz's butt, Oz spread out on his stomach in front of him, a corset wrapped around the young Bezarius's middle and pulled tight with the laces still in Break's hands. However, his hands were also being tied by the laces, so it lead to some controversial thinking among the three witnesses.

Sharon believed Break had finally found love… And Oz was most likely a victim.

Alice believed Break had finally snapped and decided to try and make his first victim Oz.

Gilbert… decided he was going to try and forget the scene.

The silver-haired man simply chuckled at them, "Now what was Alice-kun and Little Gilbert thinking, such dirty minds."

Looking down again, Break tied the laces into a knot and grinned at the finished product: Oz, tied up, vulnerable, blushing and aroused. Too bad it seemed like he wouldn't be able to fulfill the rest of his aim at this moment.

But… There was a particularly rough chain Pandora was looking to get rid of, one that could potentially lead to Oz needing to _change his clothes again._ And Break was always willing to help the young boy out with his seemingly obvious **fashion** **troubles**.


	2. Chapter 2

_**PART 2**_

Oz groaned softly to himself, sighing as the muscles in his back protested to his movement. He ignored them and shrugged of his shirt, letting it lay on the floor, he fell back onto the bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

Almost, he would have if there hadn't been a knock at his door, but, of course, there was, and so he didn't fall asleep. He had thought to ignore it, and just fall asleep anyways, as nothing could really be that important at the moment, but the knock came again, and again.

Grumbling to himself, he threw himself off the bed and winced as his muscles nearly gave in to gravity in their exhaustion. He stalked to the door and threw it open, fully prepared to bite the head off whoever the hell decided it was a good idea to delay his sleep.

But there was no one there, and Oz could feel his irritation heighten more and more at the thought he had been pranked while in so much pain. Practically slamming the door shut, he spun on his heel with intentions fully on throwing himself back on the bed and falling asleep, only to jump at the sight of Break laying back on said piece of beloved furniture.

Oz felt a slight blush rise to his cheeks as his first thought upon the sight of the man was what had occurred between the two in the closet just a week ago. The kissing, the touching, the bondage.

His face was on fire, but Break just smirked, "Ah, _Oz-kun_, I see you have come back from your trip. How was it? How did the country side treat you?"

He stumbled over words internally for a second, but the pause wouldn't have been noticed normally, "Ah, I'm _soooo_ tired! They really work hard out there!"

Then again, Break could hardly be considered normal in any sense of the word, "You're thinking about what we did in the closet last week."

Oz felt his blush spread to his ears and neck, embarrassment clear in his eyes, but he was proud that it didn't show in his voice, "And if I was?"

"Why don't we continue it?" Oz's heart began to thump against his ribs almost violently at Break's words. He took in a shaky breath, opening his mouth to speak but not being able to find it. Break stood from the bed and approached the shorter teen, who took a step back in shock, "It won't be that bad, _Oz-kun_, you'll like it…" His face lowered beside Oz's, making the blonde gulp nervously as his breath caressed his ear, "I swear."

Arms slipped around his waist, and he found himself being pressed against the older man as kisses were sprinkled across his neck. He chewed his lip, sure he wouldn't be making any of the same embarrassing noises as before. Breaks large hands rested on his lower back, all his nerves were super aware of their touch even as his mouth attempted to distract him.

He knew they were slipping under the waistband of his pants, but the only thought he could think of would be that Break sure wasn't taking his time. Either way, he still gasped as those hands cupped his ass.

Suddenly more aware of his motionless arms, he raised them slightly, unsure of what he was suppose to do, unfamiliar with the motions he should do through for… this sort of activity. He raised them to Break's shoulders, wrapping them around the man and drawing him closer.

He bit down on his neck, not too hard, but enough to make a small noise escape the blonde. He blushed again, just realizing it had gone away at all, and tried to move the mouth away from where it was headed. Up, towards his pulse, a spot he knew from their previous experience in the closet that he would lose his sense from.

The silver haired man allowed a hand to travel around the front of the younger's pants, making him gasp again as his fingers brushed something special. He teased it with light touches, smirking as Oz's breath became rougher and more halting just from those light touches.

He loved it, having this power over the teen, a power he knew no one else would be able to get. He didn't understand how he, himself, got it, but he just knew he would use it to his full advantage.

He turned the boy towards the bed, catching the slight wince from his sore muscles, but he ignored it in favor of pushing the boy down on the mattress. The blonde blinked up at him in surprise, eyes slightly hazy before beginning to focus, making Break smirk in amusement.

He lowered to the boy's neck and light nipped the spot, the one he knew Oz was trying to get him to avoid. The boy beneath him immediately responded with a soft moan, his fingers curling into the fabric of Break's coat gently as the man's fingers ran along the outside of his pants, teasing him through the fabric.

"Stop it," He muttered, voice shaky.

Break smirked, "What?" He moved his mouth to the other's, slipping his tongue in before the boy had ever closed his mouth. A shiver ran down Oz's spine at the other's tongue running over his mouth, gently coaxing his own to play.

He cried out as the hand suddenly grabbed him, his back arching a bit off the bed, and Break hid a snicker that threatened to slip, "I'm sorry, did I scare you, _Oz-kun?"_

The blonde stuttered a few mostly unintelligible words as the hand continued to work, it's other gently undoing the pants meanwhile. His chest began to heave, a shuttering breath running out of him as the hand stopped a moment before returning inside his pants.

A whine ripped from his throat, his head falling back as Break seemed intent with a hand-job at the moment. The mouth went to his chest, trailing kisses from his collarbone down his sternum. Several rough bites later, and he knew Break was trying to leave evidence of their activities. He didn't dare try to ask about it now, though, knowing better than to even attempt speaking at this point.

That hand! He was going to go insane just from that! He bit his lip again, squeezing his eyes shut as a wave of pleasure racked his body, a couple more of those from the stuff Break was doing him, and he was sure he wouldn't be lasting.

His body screamed in protest as he thrust forward into the hand, mouth falling open in breathy, harsh gasps. He could feel Break's smirks as the man rested his lips over the other's nipple, making him make a small pleasured noise. The lips ran over them a couple times, making more noises slip from his throat involuntarily and the hand sped up at the same time.

A tongue dashed out across it and a moan came, no longer held back, as he gave in. he panted and thrusted forward again, and again, and again. He had created a rhythm, fast and impatient as it was, it kept getting faster and he knew he was losing control. Was he making those noises?

The hand was gone, a desperate groan fell from his mouth as he cracked open his eyes to see what happened, just in time for fingers to shove themselves in his mouth. They were moving around, and Oz tried reaching up to take the intrusive things out, but they were forced in. A glance at the silver haired man, and Oz could see he was just looking around for something.

A whine came, and he moved his hips up a bit in need. Break smirked at this and pulled open the bed-side table's draw, searching with his hand for something, anything really, fingers eventually falling upon a bottle. He pulled out an unopened bottle of lotion, it was probably someone else's, but it was unopened anyways.

He pulled the fingers out, making Oz sigh and stare in confusion as the bottle was thrown down next to him. Using his other hand, he roughly tugged the shorts and underwear off, throwing them onto the floor beside the bed. Oz gasped at the suddenness, now realizing that he was fully naked and Break still had all his clothes on. He threw his arms over himself quickly, but Break just took the chance to grasp his arms and pin them over his head.

"Stop, what're you doing, I said-" A cry came from his throat as he suddenly felt one of the fingers push up into his ass, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Break snickered and placed a gentle kiss on the blonde's cheek, "Relax, _Oz-kun_, it will feel very good in the end, but if I don't prepare you now, then it will hurt a lot."

"What will hurt, what are you going to do-" His eyes widened, "NO WAY! You are NOT putting your-your-"

"Dick?"

"Up in that area of me! Get out of there!"

A second finger slipped in and he winced at the small twinge of pain he felt run up his lower back, Break was ignoring him and making a scissoring motion with the fingers. It _hurt_.

"Stop, please, don't do it."

Another kiss on his cheek, and he was ignored. They pushed further in, poking around and causing tiny knives of pain to run through him, until, suddenly, they hit something. Oz gasped loudly and arched off the bed and the fingers just brushed the area slightly. Break smirked against his neck and rubbed the spot, sending sparks of white bursting behind his eyelids as he groaned loudly.

A third finger was pushed in, but it wasn't noticed very much behind the blinding pleasure. Oz didn't recognize anymore than a slight rise in the background pain, and, at the moment, there could be as much background pain as those fingers wanted, as long as they kept touching him _there_.

They withdrew, leaving him gasping harshly as his chest heaved. His mind was spinning, thoughts drawn only to why they fingers had stopped, wondering what was next. He knew what. He cracked open his eyes to see what he thought he would.

Break had removed his pants and poured some of the lotion into his palm, using it to rub over himself. Oz just gulped nervously at the sight of it, knowing Break was going to put it…

Oh God, just what did he get himself into?

Break moved over him again, forcing him to roll over onto his stomach, a soft, husky whisper in his ear saying something about it hurting less this way. All the muscles in his back still screamed in protest, but they were barely felt with all his attention on what would be happening in the next couple minutes.

He was on his elbows and knees, and he could feel Break pressing against him, he nearly screamed as he began to enter. Why did it freaking HURT so much? He raised a clenched fist to his mouth, biting into it as a source of distraction, but the pained whimpers still came from his throat as Break moved in and out.

Finally, he hit that spot again, and Oz did scream this time. He lowered his head to the mattress, resting his forehead on his arms as Break's movements became roughing, faster, and he knew he was making all sorts of embarrassing noises, but he couldn't stop himself.

He could feel the electricity running up his spine, the white flashes in his vision as he clutched desperately at the bed sheets. He could feel the tension rise in his stomach, building quickly as he came closer to… to…

"Break! I-Ah! God! Break! I'm-" Words weren't working for him at the moment, proper sense wasn't working. He couldn't think, couldn't see or hear, nothing except Break, except how he was moving, how he was…

The hand returned, holding a place above Oz's balls as he felt the tension beginning to give, he made another desperate noise as he realized Break was holding him back, "No! Stupid! Let me go! Let me go!"

Break slowed, making his whining increase before he leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Ask politely."

He shook his head violently, trying to move against the older man himself, but his body ached too much from working in the countryside. There was no way he would say it, so he bit his lip and shook his head again.

Break smirked and jerked forward harshly, making Oz cry out in pleasure, "I said to ask politely."

He whined, his thoughts spinning, he said something, more like yelled something, he wasn't exactly sure what. All he knew was that Break's hand was moving around him, and Break was moving in and out of him again, and he was pretty sure he was going to explode, or implode, or just plain blow up in some fancy way.

And he did, in a sense of the word, blow up.

White blinded him, and he found all his sense shell-shocked as intense pleasure ripped through them. His eyes slowly fluttered open to see Break laying beside him, arms wrapped around the younger boy as they both basked in the glow of a post-orgasm.

It was around that moment that Oz realized _what _exactly he had just _done._

"Oh. My. God."

"I know, you should let me dress you more often… or, undress you, whichever works fine for me, ne, _Oz-kun?_" A leering gaze was sent down to the red-faced teen, and Oz wondered just what this power Break had over him was.

Whatever it was, part of him liked it. **Really** liked it.


End file.
